Monster High
Draculaura - is a vampiress who is the daughter of Count Dracula. She is in a relationship with Clawdeen's older brother Clawd Wolf. She is a vegan who faints at the sight of blood. The diaries show she used to date Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. Frankie Stein - is the daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. She has white hair with black streaks, even though her mother has black hair with white streaks, and light, mint-green skin, the color of mint-chip ice cream. Frankie is a simulacrum, meaning her body is made of many different parts. * Watzit - is Frankie Stein's pet simulacrum. Watzit is a creature made up of multiple parts, just like Frankie, but different in that his parts are all from different species. Watzit looks and acts most like a dog, but hates to be identified as such. Clawdeen Wolf - is the daughter of the Werewolf. She is described as furry, outgoing, and sweet. Clawdeen is a bit, or more than a bit, of a fashionista, as she loves fashion with clothes and clothing design. She has a bit of a temper at times when messed with, but can easily control it when coaxed properly. Her wolf ears are pierced in multiple places. * Crescent - is Clawdeen Wolf's pet cat. She is part of a household. As pets are ment to do, Crescent's attitude reflects her owner's, in her case giving her a true alpha mindset. Sabrina Spellman - is the daughter of Edward Spellman and Diana Sawyer, a young blonde-haired teenager, was is born a half witch on her father's side and a half human on her mother's side. She lives as a sorceress-in-training in Monster High. Sabrina is shown to be a witch princess. * Salem Saberhagen - is Sabrina's pet cat, Salem is an ordinary black-furred cat who happens to have magical powers. Batsy Claro - is the daughter of the White Vampire Bat. She has light green hair, brown eyes, pale white skin and white wings. Her clothing is mostly green. She loves nature and protecting the environment. Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde - Jackson is a normie boy at Monster High, and enjoys sports (particularly casketball) and video games. Jackson is the son of "Dr. Jekyll", though it's unclear if this is his father, though in the books, Dr. Jekyll is his mother, Sydney Jekyll. His diary implies the original Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde were his grandfather and his mother seems to possess the ability to shift. Holt is the alter-ego version of Jackson Jekyll and the son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde, who Jackson turns into when loud music plays. Cleo de Nile - is the daughter of the Mummy Ramses de Nile and is 5842 years old at the start of the series. She is the captain of the fearleading squad. Cleo prefers to accessorize with light-gold bandages or mummy wrappings. She is, or is based on Cleopatra. She is also the queen of the social scene and has a boyfriend named Deuce Gorgon. Skelita Calaveras - is the calaca daughter of Los Eskeletos. She is from Hexico (Mexico), and speaks Spanish. Her favorite activity is anything having to do with the Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead). She has black hair with two streaks, one in red and one in aquamarine. Viperine Gorgon - is a gorgon daughter of Stheno, whose sister is Medusa. She works as a makeup artist in Hauntlywood and is originally from Barcelgrona. She has pink hair, underneath which is a nest of vipers. She and Deuce Gorgon are cousins. Deuce Gorgon - is the son of the gorgon Medusa. Like his mother, he has snakes for hair, which he styles in a "snake-hawk". He is 16 years old and hopes to get his driver's license soon. He is a member of the casketball team. He also loves to cook and is quite a skilled chef, but he is too self-conscious to showcase his culinary ability to anyone. Deuce inherited his mother's ability to turn people into stone, though he has been able to control the effect so that it lasts for only about twenty-four hours. His petrifying stare does not work on gargoyles which he learns by bumping into Rochelle Goyle. He takes off his sunglasses only when he talks to her. Abbey Bominable - is the daughter of the Yeti. She has white hair with blue, pink and purple streaks; and blue skin. Ghoulihand - a giant, talking, disembodied glove. Toralei Stripe - is the daughter of the Werecat. She is 15 years old, but on her first of nine lives. She is described as the mean girl, overconfident, sarcastic and tends to put others down. Ratso and Batso - two fanged imp-like brats with a penchant for coming up with plans for swiping treats, as well playing mean practical jokes that often backfired on them. Hauntleroy - a rotund, conniving, selfish and two-faced kid in a sailor suit who was often the primary foil for Ratso's and Batso's tricks. Orville - A large thing-eating plant. Venus McFlytrap - is the fifteen-year-old daughter of a male Plant Monster. She dresses in what she calls "eco punk". She is a strong-advocate for environmental issues and sometimes she blows pollen that persuades monsters to her cause. Her pet is a Venus flytrap named Chewlian. She has green skin, blue eyes with green dots, and a half shaved head with pink hair with green highlights. Orville - a large thing-eating plant.Category:Monster High